


Holidays and Other Surprises

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Time, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Danny and Becker go on holiday to Tenerife and they get more than one surprise there, especially Becker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2016.  
> Written for primeval_denial's Secret Santa 2016 for the wonderful fififolle. I only managed to include the prompts "Awkward situation" and "Hot chocolate with or without marshmallows". And maybe very loosely the third one, "Survival situation".  
> Lots of thanks and kisses to the great fredbassett for the beta. Any remainig mistakes are mine.

 

Connor had been moping around the ARC with a kicked-puppy expression on his face for two unbearable weeks when Danny cornered Becker and told him they had to do something to cheer him up. He had suggested taking him out for some drinks after work and Becker thought ‘well, why not’.  
  
After a few drinks and many complaints about that ‘awful guy’ that Abby had been dating lately, Connor hadn’t really seemed much happier, but he had definitely been very drunk. Becker himself must have been a bit drunk too, because when Danny, after the umpteenth round of beers, had enthusiastically suggested a boys-only trip to the Canary Islands for the three of them, he had agreed without much hesitation.  
  
Danny had assured them it was a great opportunity. A friend of a friend had offered him a last minute bargain for a trip to a holiday resort by the sea. Connor’s face had immediately lit up at the idea and Becker hadn’t had the heart to say no. A long weekend in the Canary Islands sounded great anyway, a good chance to have a relaxing time away from the madness of the city, which had been already showing the signs of the Christmas spirit even though there had been still a month left till the Big Day.  
  
“Maybe you should ask Stephen to go instead,” Becker had told Danny the next morning, when his mind had been much clearer. “He’s known Connor for a longer time, after all.”  
  
“That weekend he’s going with Cutter to an Evolutionary Biology meeting,” Danny had answered. “And those two really need some time alone to finally fix the shit that Helen threw between them. Don’t worry, Hils, we’ll have a great time!”  
  
So Becker had asked for a few days off, from the many they still owed him, and had started packing a bag for their trip next Thursday.

 

   

***

 

  
That same Thursday Becker got the first big surprise of their trip. Danny and Connor were supposed to pick him up to go to the airport, but instead, Danny appeared at his front door alone.  
  
“Where’s Connor?” Becker asked, confused.  
  
“The lad got sick, can you believe it?” Danny said. “He has been throwing up his guts the whole night and part of this morning.”  
  
“So the trip is cancelled?”  
  
“Well, if we cancel it now, we lose all the money, “Danny replied. “And there is no reason why we can’t enjoy the trip that we’ve already paid for.”  
  
“Wasn’t this trip supposed to be a way to cheer Connor up? I don’t think he’ll be very happy if we just left him behind,” Becker said, reluctant.  
  
“Puking aside, the boy’s perfectly fine now that Abby has broken up with her boyfriend and seems to be playing nurse for our poor geek,” Danny said, grinning. “Plus, I don’t know about you, Hils, but I could do with some cheering up myself.”  
  
“Too stressed out lately, Quinn?” Becker teased.  
  
“You have no idea!” Danny replied “Come on, we’ll miss the flight if we don’t hurry!”  
  
Danny was right, it would be a pity to lose the money and he had really started looking forward to spending the weekend in the Canary Islands, so he took his bag and followed Danny to the cab.

 

  

***

  
The flight to Tenerife in the cheap seats of a small airline was, as expected, not the nicest experience. More than four long hours surrounded by very chatty passengers and a crying baby (he could swear they just hired at least one baby in every cheap flight as a marketing tactic, to annoy the passengers and make them buy tickets for first class next time), but the moment they got out of the airport and felt the warm, sunny weather, everything was forgotten.  
  
They had rented a car in advance to move around the island and they went to pick it up straight away. It was a big dark blue Opel, with way too many miles on the clock, but Becker was relieved to see that it worked smoothly, once he got used to driving on the other side of the road at least.  
  
On their way to the resort, which was located about an hour away from the airport, they had the chance to see their first sunset on the island.  
“Wow,” was all Danny could say.  
  
And Becker couldn’t find anything better to add to that. The view alongside the road was beautiful. The sky had been blue and clear during the day and now that the sun was already setting, different shades of orange were spreading over it and reflecting off a soft grey sea.  
  
When they arrived at the resort, a small but nice-looking hotel surrounded by gardens and many swimming-pools, the receptionist, a pretty young woman, greeted them with heavily accented English and gave Danny the key to their room. She offered them the help of a bellboy to show them the way to the room and wished them a nice stay on the island.  
  
“Wait until you see the room,” Danny said to Becker while they followed the bellboy. “My friend said it was great, the best they have here.”  
  
On the third floor, the bellboy opened the last door on the left-hand hall and let them walk in first. It was then that Becker got the second big surprise of the trip: the room was indeed huge, but what made him stare in shock was the heart shape made of red rose petals that was on the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room. The bunch of roses spread inside the heart didn’t help to soothe his shock either.  
  
Becker turned to Danny, gaping.  
  
“What the fuck?” Danny said, looking confused as well.  
  
Well, at least that hadn’t been planned by Danny, Becker thought, relieved.  
  
“Is this our room?” Danny asked the bellboy, bewildered.  
  
The young man, who had been looking at them with a big, silly smile on his face, frowned in confusion at their reaction. He pointed at a big card decorated with loads of glittering hearts that was on one of the bedside tables, right next to an ice bucket with champagne bottle inside. Becker took it and inside they could read the elaborated handwritten sentence ‘Arthur loves Lesley’.

 

  

***

  
  
After a few quick inquiries, the receptionist apologized deeply to them for the inconvenience and had the special decoration removed. It seemed that the ‘romantic’ setting had been arranged a few weeks ago and the hotel staff in charge of the decoration somehow hadn’t got the news of the change of guests.  
  
“I’ve just texted my friend Jimmy” Danny told Becker once they were alone in the room. “It seems like his friend Arthur had a very romantic weekend planned with his girlfriend Leslie, but they broke up. That’s why he was so willing to pass the tickets so cheap to somebody else.”  
  
 “Wasn’t this supposed to be a room for three guests?” Becker asked.  
  
“Jimmy said there was room for an extra single bed, if we asked for it,” Danny said. “I told them to add it when I called to change the reservation names, but it looks like they missed that part too.”  
  
“There is no lack of space, that’s true,” Becker admitted, looking around.  
  
The room was big and comfortable, with only a few pieces of discreet furniture aside from the big queen bed, and with a large window from wall to wall that promised spectacular views of the ocean. The decoration, although not ghastly, suffered from an overuse of pastel colours, but once the rose petals and heart shapes had been removed, Becker had to admit that it wasn’t too bad.  
  
“Bed is definitely enough for two to share,” Danny agreed. “Unless that’s not up to your standards, soldier boy.”  
  
“I have done worse, Quinn,” Becker replied. “But if you snore, I’ll kick you off the bed in a heartbeat.”  
  
Becker took his bag and walked into the bathroom to find a roomy and clean space, with a big shower and a huge mirror over a fake-wood cabinet. Next to the white basin there was also a small shaving mirror and a full set of toiletries. A closer look let him identify the bath gel and the shampoo, but the orange gel in one of the bottles was still a mystery.  
  
“We should have told them we are a couple...” Danny said then.  
  
Becker almost knocked the colourful bottles down.  
  
“... they might have left the champagne then,” Danny added.  
  
Becker walked out of the bathroom and looked at Danny, who was already unpacking.  The man had the tendency to flirt with him quite often, but he also seemed to be incapable of being serious about anything for more than five minutes so Becker found it impossible to tell if he was just messing with him or trying to be subtle and plainly failing. It was very annoying, as well as quite confusing.  
  
“And ruining your chances with the ladies in the hotel?” Becker teased back.  
  
 “Champagne is champagne, mate,” Danny said, grinning.  
  
Becker rolled his eyes and kept unpacking.

 

 

  **THE FIRST MORNING**

 

The first morning of their holidays Becker woke up with Danny’s elbow pressed between his shoulder blades.  
  
He kicked Danny’s leg before getting up and then went to the bathroom to have a shower while Danny complained weakly under the sheets.  
  
They had decided to visit the Teide National Park on their first day on the island and since they had to wake up quite early for that, Becker had suggested that after unpacking they should have a late dinner and an early night, but of course, things hadn’t gone as planned.  
  
When they had just finished eating in a restaurant full of excited tourists, the waiter had told them that the drinks afterwards would be on the house, as an apology for messing with the reservation details. Things had got slightly out of hand after that and they had gone back to their room quite late.  
  
“C’mon, Danny, there’s an hour-long drive to the park!” Becker yelled from the bathroom.  
  
“The place better be worth it, mate,” Danny replied with a sleepy voice.  
  
Once they got there, even Danny had to admit that the landscape of rivers of petrified lava that surrounded the impressive Mount Teide was definitely worth the lack of sleep, although it was full of tourists even so early in the morning.  
  
They had decided to go on their own and do on foot one of the routes across the park that would get them to the Teide, and even though it was the longest one, Danny didn’t complain, which proved just how incredible the landscape was.  
  
Extraordinary rock formations could be seen along the way, some of them so strange that one could be tempted to think they had been designed on purpose to impress the visitors. The vegetation was not exuberant, but the green bushes that spread around the area added colour to the already varied tones of the ground and rocks, which went from pale brown to reddish grey, with black strokes mixed in between.  
  
They took a few pictures along their way and sent them to Connor with a ‘get well soon’ message. Feeling slightly guilty, Becker texted him to tell him they could come back some other time together.  
  
“Nice to see you’ll be up for another trip, Becker,” Danny said, winking.  
  
Sometime later, a small forest of green pines that grew on black, petrified lava marked the end of their long walk and when they got to the other side they were greeted with another amazing view.  
  
“Impressive, isn’t it?” Becker said to Danny.  
  
The Mount Teide, a still active volcano, stood majestic in the middle of a moon-like landscape, with tongues of petrified black lava colouring its slopes. Since the weather had been warmer that year, the volcano summit wasn’t covered in snow yet, a view that usually filled the touristic brochures, but still, it was a beautiful scenery.  
  
They had seen some similar landscapes on their missions through the anomalies, but when you were trying not to get eaten by huge creatures it was difficult to pay attention to the many wonderful details around you. This time, though, they could take their time and enjoy all the beauty around them.  
  
They soon arrived to one of the starting points, where many people already gathered to start the path that would lead them to the top of the mountain.  
  
“Thank goodness we booked a cable car in advance,” Danny said, dropping his bag to the floor and sitting in the nearest empty bench with a sigh.  
  
“Not up to climbing on foot then? Too tired?” Becker teased him.  
  
Danny glared at him as he opened a bottle of water.  
  
“Not tired at all, but, you know, it would take us too long and we wouldn’t get to the summit in time,” Danny replied.  
  
Even though the man was evidently lying about not being tired, he was telling the truth about the rest. Since the access to the top was limited and visitors had to get a permit, they had bought tickets to climb the last part of the path to the crater around 4pm, an hour before the access to the summit was closed, and they wouldn’t make it unless they went most of the way up by cable car.  
  
Although he wouldn’t admit it to Danny, Becker too thought it was nice to finally have some rest and see the beautiful sights from the cable car. Once they got to the top, they still had to walk the last part of the path to the summit, but the walk was fortunately not too long and then they had access to the best view of all.  
  
The huge crater that opened before them was surrounded by yellow and white rocks, some of them hot to the touch, a friendly reminder of the fact that the volcano was just sleeping. A clear, cloudless sky let them see the whole island at their feet and far away, in the distance, the small silhouettes of the neighbouring islands.  
  
“Glad you decided to come, Becker?” Danny said, looking at him with a big smile on his face.  
  
“Fucking yes,” was Becker’s honest answer.  
  
Danny laughed heartedly at that and Becker joined him, feeling happier and more relaxed than he had been in a long, long time.  
  
They took the last cable car to go down and then a bus that would carry them to their starting point on the park. They bought something to eat in the nearest service station and then made the drive to the hotel in silence.  
  
When they arrived to their room, they were too tired to even think about going down to the bar of the restaurant and they went straight to bed.

 

 

  **THE SECOND MORNING**

 

The second morning of their holidays, Becker woke up with Danny’s arm around his waist and his body way closer than the night before.  
  
That was the moment of Becker’s big surprise number three: realizing that having a very asleep Danny Quinn snuggling against him in bed didn’t bother him at all.  
  
The warmth on his back was nice and the weight of the arm around his waist was weirdly comforting, instead of being just weird and unpleasant. Not that he was ready to let Danny know that yet, though, he thought.  
  
Becker elbowed Danny on the ribs, just slightly hard, and got up to head towards the shower.  
  
“Ouch! That’s not a nice way to wake anybody up, Hils!” Danny complained.  
  
“Stay on your side of the bed and you’ll be safe, Quinn!”  
  
Since they weren’t in a hurry to get anywhere that morning, they took their time to have breakfast while they decided the activities for the day. Connor had made them promise that on Saturday they would go to visit the Loro Park, a big zoo on the north side of the island, and then spend the rest of the day on the beach, but since he wasn’t there, they decided to change the plan.  
  
They took the car and drove to Puerto de la Cruz, an old fishing town that had been turned into a big tourist resort, and tried to book a diving activity for the day. They had read very good reviews about diving in an area called La Catedral and since they both had some level of diving experience, they thought they shouldn’t miss the chance.  
  
Being a last-minute decision, they found there were only two spots available for that day, in the afternoon, so they booked them and decided to spend their time visiting the old town.  
  
They strolled along the narrow streets, full of small houses and colonial-style buildings. There was also, of course, an old church, right beside a wonderful park where they lounged for a while, sitting on a bench under the sun. Only two days there and he had already starting to forget the grey British weather, Becker thought.  
  
They took a different route to go back to the old fishing port and chose one of the many restaurants that surrounded the place to have lunch. The food was both abundant and intriguing and even though the menu was in English, he could barely identify a few dishes.  
  
“Do you even know what you are eating?” Becker asked as Danny put in his mouth something black with tinny tentacles.  
  
“I asked the waiter, but didn’t understand a thing,” Danny said, chewing enthusiastically. “It’s quite tasty, though!”  
  
Becker thought he could only identify a few of the molluscs included in his food, but to be honest, it was quite good anyway.  
  
After lunch, they walked around the town and visited the local gardens, and afterwards they went back to the port to take the boat that would carry them to the diving place. Suits and equipment were ready for them and after a thorough check of safety rules and equipment use, they were ready to sail.  
  
Just five minutes by boat and they reached their destination. The small group was lead down by two experienced instructors for about 30 metres towards a rocky shelf with terraces full of coral, sea life swimming around while paying them hardly any attention. They soon reached the opening of La Catedral cave, a huge dome with arches of rock that let the light from the surface in creating beautiful effects of light and shadows.  
  
Since the currents in the area were strong that day and most of the divers were not very experienced, they had been warned they weren’t going to go too deep into the submarine cave, but the dive was wonderful anyway. Some of the fishes were comfortable enough with humans to let them touch them and even moray eels seemed to tolerate divers quite well, as proven by the fact that one of them allowed Danny to pet it.  
  
The diving was short, and after the ascent and the trip back to port they still had time before they had to go back to their hotel so they decided to go for a swim to the beach.  Since those closer to town were crowded with tourists, Becker asked the instructors and they recommended a small, quiet beach 30 minutes away, halfway to their hotel.  
  
It was a small beach of fine black sand, accessible only after walking down a narrow path down the cliffs. It was, as promised, almost empty and the only visitors there were three women who were enjoying the last rays of sunlight and a teenage boy surfing on his own while a little girl with a small dog cheered him from the black rocks at the foot of the cliffs, a path of volcanic rocks that disappeared into the light blue sea.  
  
They left their bags on the shore and went into the water for a swim. Becker could feel the strong currents fighting his advance; it was definitely not a place for an inexperienced swimmer. Fortunately, he was not such and Danny seemed to be doing fine either so there was nothing to worry about.  
  
They had a good time in the water, but they eventually decided it was time to go back to the shore. It was late and the sun was starting to set and Becker really didn’t want to walk back to their car in the dark.  
  
The women on the beach were already packing their things when they got out of the water, but the teenage boy, careless as they usually were, was still surfing from one side of the beach to the other.  
  
The little girl on the rocks didn’t seem to be interested in him any more and was unsuccessfully trying to convince her dog to follow her back to the shore. The tide was coming in and the small dog was now stuck on an isolated rock that was slowly disappearing under the water, but it didn’t seem to be brave enough to jump, or swim, to a safer place.  
  
They were walking back towards their bags when they noticed the little girl’s trouble and Danny turned to him with a look on his face that Becker knew too well.  
  
“Time to rescue a damsel in distress, Becker!” Danny said as he started walking back to the water.  
  
They went into the water again and walked towards the rocks, but by the time they got there, the small dog was starting to panic and the little girl, who looked only about eight years old, was already in tears.  
  
“Don’t worry, sweetie, we’ll get the dog to the shore, OK?” Danny said, smiling at her.  
  
Becker wasn’t sure she could understand him, but she looked less scared and stopped crying. Then she dried her tears with her pink Hello-Kitty t-shirt and smiled hopefully at them.  
  
With water up to their necks, Becker could now feel more clearly the strength of the tide.  Strong waves came over and over again, covering them almost completely for a few moments, and Becker warned Danny to be careful, if the dog fell to the water, it would be fucking difficult to get it back.  
“I hope the little furry thing doesn’t bite me then,” Danny answered as he tried to grab a hold of it.  
  
Lucky as he usually was, the dog was too wet and scared to try to run or bite and soon Danny managed to grab it by the back of the neck and carefully walked with it towards the rocks where the little girl was waiting excitedly.  
  
“Stay back, sweetie, it’s not safe to get too close to the water,” Becker said, hoping she would understand him.  
  
Another strong wave almost knocked Danny down, but he managed to keep his hold on the dog. With water up to their chins now, Becker helped him to get closer to the rocks again to try to put the trembling creature there safely, but then, a much bigger wave washed over them and the little girl, who had been happily and carelessly reaching down to take her dog, fell down to the water.  
  
Becker dived to find her, but at first, all he could see was a turmoil of white bubbles. Then a glimpse of pink told him where the little girl was and he swam forward to catch her before she could disappear again.  
  
He grabbed her tightly, relieved, but before he could swim up, the receding waves started dragging them both away, making him crash against the rocks that were below the surface. Becker hit his bare back painfully against them, but he held the girl safely between his arms as the strong tide kept pushing them away.  
  
When the strength of the receding flow eased, he pulled them both to the surface and tried to swim back to the shore, the little girl clinging to him. He saw Danny swimming towards them and tried harder to reach him, but then another wave made him sink and twirl around as if he was nothing more than a rag doll.  
  
When he managed to get them both out to the surface, Becker saw they had been pushed further away again, but Danny was getting closer and to their left, the teenage boy was swimming towards them over his surf table.  
  
When the next wave pushed him against the rocks again, Becker held on to them for dear life to avoid being dragged away this time, and he waited there until help arrived. First Danny, who helped him to hold the little girl, and then the teenager, who, by the scared look on his face, was probably her big brother.  
  
They got the little girl onto the table and pushing it together, they managed to reach the shore without bigger troubles. There the little girl clung to the teenage boy, crying, but unharmed. The small dog came running from the rocks, barking, and started jumping excitedly around both of them, paying no attention to its saviours.  
  
“Well done, Hils!” Danny said to him as they walked towards their bags. “You saved the little girl!”  
  
“And you saved the dog, as I can see,” Becker replied while he cleaned the blood from his arm with his towel.  
  
The arm and hand he had used to hold on to the rocks was scratched in many places and surely his back looked even worse, but aside from that and some big bruises that would surely appear the next day, he was fine.  
  
“I threw it towards the rocks when I saw the girl going under,” he explained. “I knew the little fellow was going to be OK, dogs always land on their feet, right?”  
  
“That’s cats, Danny,” Becker said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Well, the dog is fine, isn’t it? You are the one that looks the worse for wear, Becker,” Danny added, looking carefully at him. “I think we should go back to the hotel to patch you up. It’s been a long day.”  
  
Becker completely agreed. They put their clothes on and took their bags to go back to the car.  Before they left the beach, though, they said goodbye to the little girl and her brother and of course, to the dog.  
  
The little girl, still a bit shaky, but smiling again, offered Becker a big shell, which she had probably collected herself on the beach. She didn’t speak English, but she managed to make her gratitude understood anyway.  
  
“Thank you very much,” Becker said, holding the shell as if it was the greatest treasure of the island. “Gracias.”  
  
The girl smiled broadly and waved them as they walked away.

  

***

 

  
“That was quite scary for a relaxing time on the beach,” Danny admitted once they were back in the hotel. “For a moment, I thought the sea was going to swallow both of you.”  
  
Since most injuries were simply scratches, stinging and numerous, but just superficial, they had asked for a first-aid kid and gone back to their room after assuring the receptionist that they knew how to treat the small injuries and that everything was OK.  
  
 “I thought so myself,” Becker said as he started taking his t-shirt off. “The sea can be fucking treacherous.”  
  
The scratches on his back had stopped bleeding a long time ago, but the dried blood had stuck to the fabric of the t-shirt and when he took it off, Becker felt the cuts opening again.  
  
Danny hissed in sympathy when he took a closer look at Becker’s back.  
  
“I can patch them myself,” Becker said automatically when he saw Danny taking iodine and bandages from the first-aid kit.  
  
 “C’mon, Becker, no need to be all tough with me,” Danny teased. “We’ll finish sooner if I help you. You don’t want to leave blood stains all over the room, right?” he added, tapping the mattress, which he had just covered with a clean towel.  
  
Becker could in fact feel a thin trail of blood going down his back and some of the cuts on his arm had started bleeding again too.  
  
“OK, let’s get this done as soon as possible,” Becker finally agreed, sitting on the bed.  
  
While Becker cleaned and patched the injuries on his arm and hand, he could feel Danny working on the cuts on his back. He soon realised that it was very distracting. The man’s touch was softer than he had expected and Becker had the feeling that Danny’s hands were lingering over his ribs and shoulders a bit too long to be accidental.  
  
Not surprisingly, Becker finished first and then just sat still while Danny kept patching his back.  
  
“You have a long cut here,” Danny said. “It’s deep, but I think you won’t need stitches if I dress it carefully.”  
  
Danny trailed softly his fingers over the skin around the wound and Becker couldn’t help but shiver lightly. Danny, of course, noticed.  
  
“I’m not hurting you, right?” Danny asked, tone far more serious than Becker was used to hear from him.  
  
“No, of course not,” Becker answered immediately.  
  
One of Danny’s hands moved to cover his ribs and the other one settled between his shoulder blades, fingers touching lightly the nape of his neck. Becker shivered again and this time Danny said nothing, but didn’t move his hands away either. This was getting ridiculous, Becker thought.  
  
“You know, Danny,...” Becker started saying, not really knowing how the sentence was going to end.  
  
He turned to face Danny and the look he saw on his face made him make up his mind.  
  
“... I never thought you would be shy about getting what you wanted,” Becker added.  
  
“I was just waiting for you to ask, Hils,” Danny replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
“Stop being an idiot, Quinn,” Becker said, grabbing the front of Danny’s t-shirt and finally crushing their mouths together.  
  
Danny’s hands stopped being so gentle then. They tugged at the waist of Becker’s trousers insistently, trying to push him over the bed, and Becker, busy nibbling on Danny’s lips, eventually complied.  
  
Pinned down under Danny’s body, Becker gasped as Danny started leaving a trail of soft bites down his neck while a definitely not shy hand tried to unbutton his trousers. Becker tugged at Danny’s t-shirt, since the man was still annoyingly dressed, and eventually Danny took the hint and reluctantly left other tasks to take it off and throw it away.  
  
Becker took advantage of that moment to roll them over and pin Danny down. The man didn’t seem to mind at all and as Becker went back to kissing him thoroughly, Danny resumed his attempts to take Becker’s trousers off. He was nothing if not stubborn, Becker thought.  
  
When finally, his trousers, as well as Danny’s, got out of their way, any other elaborate thoughts he could have had were put off until much later.

 

 

 

**THE THIRD MORNING**

   
The third morning of their holidays, Becker woke up very relaxed and very sticky and with Danny wrapped around him.  
  
They should have taken a shower last night, but they had been too tired and they had just fallen asleep then and there.  
  
“You awake?” Becker asked after a while.  
  
Danny just groaned lightly against Becker’s neck.  
  
“We should take a shower and go down to have breakfast,” Becker tried again.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Danny muttered this time, but he still didn’t make any move to get up.  
  
“We have to leave the room at noon and we still have to pack,” Becker reminded him.  
  
“Plenty of time yet,” Danny muttered.  
  
Definitely more awake, he started kissing lightly Becker’s neck sending a nice, tingling sensation all over his body, a reminder of the fun they had had last night.  
  
“There is indeed a lot of time yet,” Becker complied, interest in other activities definitely stirring. “And breakfast here isn’t that good.”  
  
“Glad you agree,” Danny replied, amusement evident in his voice.  
  
He started nibbling the skin between Becker’s neck and shoulder while his hand travelled down from the soldier’s chest.  
  
“After all, we have the right to enjoy our holidays,” he added.  
  
Becker couldn’t agree more.  
 

  

***

   
They eventually had to get up and have a shower. Also, some of Becker’s cuts had to be re-dressed since they had been peeled off during the enthusiastic activities of the last few hours, but Becker thought it had been worth it.  
  
They packed their bags and went to the restaurant to have a big lunch before leaving and they thanked the receptionist and the rest of the staff for being so nice and helpful during their visit. They were sad that their time on the island was over, but it was time to go back to their lives and to the ARC.  
  
During their thankfully uneventful trip back to the UK, Becker had time to think about what had happened between them last night, but by the time they landed at Heathrow he still wasn’t closer to reach a conclusion.  
  
Danny’s behaviour had been exactly the same as always and hadn’t said a word about what had happened so Becker wasn’t sure what to think about it. Maybe Danny had just wanted to have fun and it had been a one-time thing. Becker could take it, he was a grown-up and neither of them had made any declaration of undying love really. But he couldn’t stop wondering and he realised that he would rather not go on as if nothing had happened.  
  
When they got out of the airport, as they waited for a cab, shivering lightly under some huge Christmas decorations and already missing the warm weather of the Canary Islands, Becker thought it was time to be a real grown-up and ask Danny out, and then see what happened.  
  
“Ugh, we’re back to the shitty cold weather. My hands are freezing!” Danny said before Becker could start talking. “I was thinking that it’s still early... do you want to go somewhere to grab a hot chocolate, Becker?”  
  
“I would love to,” he answered, smiling broadly.  
  
Not all the good things of the holidays were over yet, Becker thought as he watched Danny smiling back at him. And he had the feeling that he could definitely get used to it.

 

  
END


End file.
